In the dark of the forest
by EluredandElurin
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir stay in Mirkwood and make friends with Legolas. However, while exploring something goes awry... A 4th FF birthday present for LadyLindariel! Rated for an injury.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a birthday present for LadyLindariel, one of the amazing friends I've made on FF. She is an inspiration to me, both in her writing and as a person. (::) (::) Cookies for the birthday girl! (::) (::)**

Elrohir and Elrohir were not quite sure why Thranduil had only invited the two of them to Mirkwood. Elrond had reasoned out something about heirs and alliances, and they did not object because they had heard many rumors of the young princeling. Some said he could shoot down an insect in flight, others that he could run faster than any of the Quendi, and some even said that he could fight without looking.

"I am sure you two do not believe those rumors, as responsible young adults. Be polite; you are representative of my kingdom and the Elvenking can hold a long grudge," Elrond had lectured the two when he got wind of the reason for their excitement. "This will be a test also, to see how you handle yourselves alone. Your freedoms in later years will reflect upon your conduct in the week you are there."

The preparation for their journey was relatively short, though Celebrían made sure to personally check through their supplies first.

Riding unchecked over the rolling hills was a glorious thing, the wind tumbling their hair and stinging their eyes mischievously. It was not all that long before the land changed, becoming more dark and wooded.

When at last the twins were faced with the forest in all its dark splendor, it was a sudden solidifying, as if what they had been seeing from far off before was a blurry copy for a painting and this the model. They stared up at the arching treetops, the horses going still as well out of an awed reverence.

It was Elladan who mustered himself enough to go in first. "Father said if we followed the path we would get there soon enough." It was dreadful, to say the least, causing even their stout hearts to quicken with fear. Every rustle, every creak was imagined as some horrid creature, and the two soon had to get down to lead their frightened steeds.

They had been walking rather slowly for perhaps a half hour when they were caught up by a crowd of green-clad figures. These bright natured elves brought merrymaking and a reeling sort of steadiness, singing and dancing about the Peredhil. From then it did not seem so long before they came to Elvenking's Halls.

One of their guard, for that was what it had been, led them to a spacious room. "You may wish to make yourselves more presentable as the Elvenking will see you in an hour's time. I will fetch you when the time comes."

Elrohir combed his hair, preening vainly in front of a mirror. "Do I seem properly cleaned up to you?"

"You should change out of your riding clothes," Elladan said with the sort of patience a parent shows when they must deal with unusually thoughtless and excitable children. When he had gotten himself ready and made sure his brother was a well, the two flopped down with some light reading to wait.

As they were led down the vaulted hallways, the two elves were able to appreciate more clearly the structure of the caves. It appeared delicate yet perfectly sturdy in construction with geometric designs that seemed natural somehow.

They came to the door to the throne room. "Bow upon entering, move forwards hunched over. Do not straighten until he bids you rise and whatever you do do not look him in the eye before he addresses you." Elladan elbowed his brother, knowing what kinds of ideas he would be entertaining.

There was no problem with their entering, something Elladan was very relieved with.

"You might wonder why I have asked you to come here," Thranduil began. "The truth is that my son needs some influence from the outside world. Our people have been mostly hidden in these halls for many years, and their light is fake and overbright. You have been raised in the sun, and less fear than he. Worry such as he has does not belong in one that has not yet reached maturity. I only ask that you spend a couple days with him, to show him the light. You will breakfast with him tomorrow."

Elladan had heard a good deal of bad about Thranduil, but he didn't seem that awful. Terse, yes. Formal, yes. But it was actually quite sweet to see how he cared about his son.

~S~

The breakfast they were served was of the finest quality. Which made sense since it was also for the king's son.

The elf was very pale, which was the first thing that Elladan noticed. Even his eyes were grey, and not that intense in color. It was as if he had been in the woods his whole life, which was actually quite likely. He was very quiet and unassuming in his movements.

"What is your name?" Elladan inquired.

"Legolas Thranduilion," he said, blinking wide eyes as if surprised to hear speech. Elladan realized that he had spoken without being spoken to first, and that it was generally impolite. But if he apologized, that would be speaking. Besides, Legolas didn't seem very chatty. "And you?"

"I'm Elladan Peredhel, and this is my brother, Elrohir." He kicked him as he spoke, and Elrohir swallowed his bulging mouthful of food in a hurry.

"Yeah, I'm Elrohir. He is older by a minute and 48 seconds. He's the mature one." He grinned cheerily and got himself another biscuit.

"So, what do you like to do?" Elladan asked, rolling his eyes as if to add, _And what will I do with this bozo?_

"Most of the time I do schoolwork that my tutor assigns me. It's not just book stuff, I also am assigned to hours of swordplay or riding or archery or whatever else depending on how he thinks I am doing. Sometimes I go out to see the falls, but nowadays the enormous escort ruins the atmosphere. I do not like to go out with elves singing and dancing all the time, for they are not truly happy and I can see their hands stray often to their sword hilts." It seemed very dreary to Elladan. As big and beautiful as these halls were, no one could stay in them for years on end without spending ample time outside. "I do not go outside much anymore. Would you like to go riding with me? We have a special cave just for it, and I have recently been allowed to choose a horse. They are pretty expensive since we must ship hay and oats for them, but he is my only friend who is never busy." That seemed even sadder to Elladan, but he didn't let on.

"That sounds wonderful." He stood after Legolas did, following him, and Elrohir stole a piece of the bacon on the way out.

 **I have made Legolas 16 or so in human years, not so sure how that lines up with timelines etc. I hope y'all like this first chapter! If you see any mistakes with mechanics, please tell me. I ran this off quickly, and I know it's not the best writing I've ever done, and I would appreciate if you would leave me feedback to improve it!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the three elf princes rode in sedate circles, Elladan pitied young Legolas. Was this his idea of entertainment? Perhaps Thranduil was right in being concerned, for it seemed the princeling had no inclination towards fighting the fetters that had been put on him. And it would have been so simple to slip out some door, to be outside in the fresh air. No child he knew would let themselves be cooped up so.

Elladan had to pull his mount sharply to one side in order to avoid Elrohir, who was currently galloping in circles and laughing in an adrenaline fueled sort of way. "What are you doing?" he snapped, more out of surprise than anger. Elrohir opened his mouth, realized saying he was bored could be offensive to their host, and shut his mouth.

"I thought it was rather amusing," Legolas interjected, attempting to wipe a grin off his face. He looked around and seeing no one, spoke again. "I know Sadorant here is quite restless. Perhaps a quick run would do him good."

Of course, it seemed to benefit the princeling more than it did his horse, who looked as placid and content as he had before. Legolas, however, had roses of color in his cheeks, and he seemed more merry than he had been the whole time.

When they were untacking, Legolas seemed to grow distant again. It was as if he had decided that he should not be so informal with strangers and returned to his strictly courteous manner. When they were all finished, he led them out and began walking somewhere.

"What if we go out, just the three of us? Dan and I can protect you if necessary, so you will be safe." Elrohir looked tousled and wide eyed like a mad genius who is a little touched in the head. Elladan did not in any way blame Legolas when he objected.

"My father would never consent," he said somewhat sadly, "but thank you for offering."

"Ah, but he does not have to know," Elrohir said.

"Ro!" Elladan admonished. "We are not such great warriors that we can defend ourselves in unknown territory and Ada will kill us."

"He does not have to know either." Elladan rolled his eyes. "Just think about it, will you?" Legolas offered a noncommittal shrug. He seemed just as good at deflecting the ebullience of Elrohir as Elladan himself.

A bell rang, reverberating through the very walls. Elladan felt it in his bones. "What is that?"

"Call to lunch, we can have it in my room," Legolas said offhandedly, as if he had meals delivered to his room every day.

Elladan perused the library when they were done with lunch, fascinated by the floor to soaring ceiling collection of dusty tomes. Elrohir picked out several to bring back to his room, and then went with Legolas to do so. He said something about exploring too.

Elladan had only just started on a particularly fascinating part of one book when his little brother poked his head in. "We found a door left open."

"No."

"Yes, don't be such a boring old bookworm for once." Elladan didn't admit it, but that got under his skin. He thought reading was a good thing.

"Alright, I'll go. To take care of you. I thought Legolas was more sensible than that."

"He was only being sensible because you have such a dampening personality. Come on," he urged, hurrying off.

"This is a horrid idea," Elladan muttered, following.

Outside, some of the original stillness and reverence of the grandiose settled over the elves, but was repelled by their apprehensive happiness at this disobedience. Elladan had his bow in his hand, following a little behind so he could survey above Elrohir and Legolas' heads.

They came into a clearing cut through by a merry stream that burbled over a sharp drop, foaming at the bottom. The land along side sloped gently so that it reached the same level as the bottom of the falls somewhere in a copse of trees though it had random rocky outcroppings that could serve as a giant's step stool.

Elladan surveyed the raw power of the water from a distance as it rushed almost angrily around the rocks that obstructed its path. A shiver ran its way up his neck, a faint prickling.

"Have a look, you don't have to be so tense," Elrohir said. Elladan resisted but Elrohir shoved him forwards and he stumbled over a thick tussock.

He felt himself tipping past any ability to get up again. His eyes were met with the cerulean water, interspersed with white, and he heard Elrohir shout.

For a strange moment, it felt like the air would catch him. But it did not.

 **I hope y'all like it! Please leave a comment on your way out if :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Elladan, I am so sorry!" Elrohir cried, rushing over to peer down at his brother. "I did not mean to hurt you." He was distraught, fingers raking clawlike over his hair.

"Calm down, Ro," Elladan said, having to play older sibling even in such a time as this. He resisted the urge to snap.

"Can you come back up?" Legolas asked, also looking over the edge. He seemed efficient and professional, as if he had dealt with crises before.

Elladan took inventory of his body. "I believe the lower part of my leg is broken. So no."

The pale young elf frowned for a second, then produced a length of sturdy grey rope from beneath his cloak.

"Why don't you tie this end of the rope around one of the trees? Make it a good knot." Elrohir rushed off to do just that. Legolas tied the other end around his own waist and was giving it a yank as Elrohir returned.

"Why can't I go down?"

"You're guilty and upset, and a bit too quick in your decisions. Besides, I am smaller than both of you and may not be strong enough to get your brother up. I will go down, do preliminary medical care and help you to get him back up. Then I can hopefully climb back up, but if not, the rope will help. Does that plan sound satisfactory to you?" Elrohir nodded, and watched as Legolas climbed down, not relying on the rope at all.

Legolas cut the pant leg away from Elladan's injury, which had already begun to swell. He felt it with cool, feather light hands, careful not to hurt anything.

"My brother is a handful, isn't he?" Elladan murmured.

Legolas grinned. "He sure is. Why-." He kept talking, voice low and soothing.

Elrohir heard a shriek of surprised pain. "What?" He tried to see around Legolas' back. "What?"

"He had to set the bone," Elladan said, teeth gritted. "It's okay." Legolas did his best to splint it. In the silence that followed, all three of them detected the whisper of movement.

"I'm sorry, did I mention injury usually draws spiders?" The princeling tried his best to joke, but he was pale and trembling a little. He drew his bow and nocked an arrow to it. Elladan followed suit a little awkwardly, but he was glad he did when several spiders came out of the trees on the far side of the river. By the sound of his shouts, Elrohir was facing his own spiders.

As he and Legolas shot at the approaching spiders, Elladan felt his chest slowly compress until it was on fire. "You should go up and help Elrohir. I'm not letting him get hurt for my sake." Legolas spared him a worried look.

"I can't abandon an injured person. He, fully healthy and on his feet, has a better chance than you, their target. I understand that you want to protect him, but I cannot do so while conforming to my own standards of morality." Elladan was silent. As the two shot arrow after arrow, he couldn't help but notice how clean and accurate Legolas could shoot. He marveled at the killing machine with such a young face.

It was an eternity before the spiders had stopped coming from the opposite side, but when they did Legolas made his way easily up the rock face to help Elrohir. He looked back over in a couple seconds. "He has killed all of them. I guess your brother does not need assistance." He climbed back down and helped Elladan get up onto one foot. He tied the rope around the Peredhel's waist. "You may begin pulling. Slowly."

Elrohir gave a thumbs up and began to pull his brother. "You should eat less of those minced pies, brother," he joked. As Elladan came up over the edge, Elrohir took his hand and pulled him up. The brothers shared an embrace.

"Everything is okay," Elladan said, clapping his brother on the back. Legolas stowed his rope and bow. They made their slow way back to the halls, not encountering any other spiders.

They were exhilarated as they snuck limpingly back in through the exit they had left by. A movement caught Elladan's eyes and he stopped. It was Thranduil, pale and thin lipped in all his kingly displeasure. "Oh, Manwë," he muttered. By then, the other two had seen him too.

Legolas dipped his head, as if he longed to be a turtle so he could be walled off from that wintry stare. Thranduil seemed to have a change of heart. "You're not hurt?" he asked intently.

"No, Ada."

"Go on, then. Bring your friend to the healers." Legolas smiled at his father as if he had just been given a pardon from death.

"Yes, Ada. Right away." The Peredhil let out twin sighs of relief.

 **There are a couple things I would like feedback on. I'm not that good at describing how the characters do things, and sometimes (usually at inappropriate times) I go into more detail than necessary. Then, other times I don't really describe things at all. XD Any tips? Also, do I do too much stuff with adjective and comparisons (like similes or whatever)?**

 **~Shadow**


	4. Chapter 4

Elladan was reading in a bed in the healers' wards when Legolas came to visit. The princeling looked troubled as he sat down beside the bed. "I have been an inadequate host by letting you be in such great danger. I apologize."

"I would say that this is not all that bad, mellon-nîn. Besides, you fought as loyally as any good friend would. And, I would like to add, as well as any archer I have ever seen." Legolas flushed at the unexpected praise.

"But your brother killed at least 5 at close range. That would rank among the captains of our army. And you managed to shoot a good number with your injury. I was not especially commendable."

Elladan was surprised at Legolas' humility. He had an air of competence and independence about him, yet he seemed unaware. "You also kept very calm, for the situation, and I would thank only you for getting the two of us back safely since Ro was the one who got us into trouble in the first place." Legolas laughed a little at that.

"Thank you." He added hesitantly, "would you be willing to come again?"

"If your father doesn't exile us from the whole forest, yes. It would be a great pleasure to do so. Perhaps I will ask him now."

"I will go with you," Legolas said with the tiniest hint of reluctance. He grabbed Elladan's crutches from where they leaned against the foot of his bed. Elladan tilted his head and looked at them.

"These confounded contraptions do more harm than good," he said with personal hatred for them.

Legolas frowned. "It is quite simple, really. I have hurt my legs several times climbing in trees." He demonstrated, swinging along smoothly.

"Oh. No one has ever told me how to use them. Thank you." Elladan grinned sheepishly, getting up and trying it out himself. He moved a bit gingerly, as if he suspected he would fall down at any time.

The two of them burst out laughing by the time Elladan had reached the door. "I am sorry, but you look like a young elf learning to skate for the first time," Legolas gasped out. Elladan didn't take offense.

"I guess it is not that hard. Come on, then, let us go." He seemed a little less cautious than before.

It did not take very long to gain an audience with the king. Elladan attempted a bow on the way in, but Thranduil waved him off. "Do not bother," he said with good humor. "What is it you boys want?"

"I would like them to come back again some time," Legolas said. "We will try not to get in as much trouble next time."

"I should hope so. Very well, if you wish it to be so it will."

"And another thing, Your Majesty?" Thranduil inclined his head, so Elladan went on. "My father will be greatly displeased if he learns what happened. If you could avoid telling him, I would be greatly indebted to you."

"How can I tell Elrond if I do not truly know what happened?" Elladan grinned and refrained from hugging Thranduil. He would not like that very much. "Run along now. Or I guess crutch."

When the door shut behind them, Legolas couldn't help himself. "My Adar made a pun. How did you get him to do that? You must be a genius."

"It was not a very good one." But when Elladan thought seriously, it was not that hard to figure out why. "And I think he is only being familiar with me because of you. Since you like me, he makes an effort to do the same. He loves you, mellon, loves you more than you or I could possibly imagine."

~S~

It was early morning, with just a touch of light turning the sky grey. Each blade of grass was loaded down by globes of moisture which brushed off onto their clothing.

Elrond and Thranduil had extended the visit after letters were sent to Elrond explaining that Elladan had accidentally fallen off his horse while riding in the forest and broken his leg. It seemed like a weak lie to Elladan, but either Elrond hadn't realized or he understood what it was like to be young and reckless.

Elladan and Elrohir's horses were loaded down with supplies cheerfully provided by the Elves of Mirkwood, and between them stood Legolas' Sadorant. All three seemed coiled to bolt, but Legolas calmed them with soothing nonsense syllables.

"Is there anything you aren't good at?" Elrohir inquired incredulously. "As much as I love him, my Tal does not calm that easily. He makes for an aware mount in dangerous times, but not as much when the danger is immediate." Legolas flushed once more, muttering that he very much doubted he was better with Elrohir's own horse.

When they reached the edge of the wood, Legolas waved until they left his sight completely. Then he vaulted onto his horse's back and they tore together into the forest. He had already begun to plan their next visit.

 **Will Elrond find out what they did? Tune in next time to find out XD. Thanks a lot to all the people who took time to review, follow, favorite etc. I appreciate it a lot :-). Please leave a comment on the way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

"If anyone is to go to Mirkwood this year, it will be only Estel. I cannot spare the two of you in such dangerous times." Elrond sat at his desk writing, but he listened to his sons as he did so.

"If it is so dangerous, we should not send him alone," Elladan protested. "We can escort him, come back at the end and escort him home if you wish, but I would not trust his safety with just anyone."

"Are you sure it is wise to leave him there alone?" Elrohir referred tacitly to Estel's new moody nature that seemed to be a side effect of adolescence.

"I do not see how that will impair his judgement, and Legolas will be there to keep him safe as well. Besides, I do not see how he can get in as much trouble as some of my other children." The twins exchanged glances.

Elladan coughed. "How did you know?"

"First of all, I guessed that you wouldn't have been riding through the forest. I am sure no horse would obey you there, it would likely just bolt, so that was an obvious lie. You could not have broken your leg in the halls unless you managed to trip over yourself or somehow fell off a bridge several feet, even yards below. You do not possess enough clumsiness for that, and even if you did you would have at least had some other injury.

"From that I guessed that you broke your leg in the forest, yes, but not on a horse. I know for sure that Thranduil would never have let his son outside, at that time, so it would have been against his will. Yet he lied on your behalf.

"These next ideas were a bit of a stretch. Why would he lie to me? Because Legolas wanted it. Why would Legolas respect you enough to care whether you got in trouble? The only way I can think of is if you had to fight something or someone. The only talent you had over others your age at that time was in combat. And it is also deeply impressive as well as bonding for those who fought together. It is most likely that you fought the spiders since those are most prevalent in that forest. Is all I said correct?"

His sons shared openmouthed expressions, fish-like. "Yes," Elladan managed, almost dejectedly.

"But Adar, I suggested it," Elrohir added in defense of his brother.

"I assumed as much. You have always been more impulsive and willing to break rules." Elrohir looked properly contrite. "So I am guessing that Estel will have more discernment than the two of you, by what I know of him. You would like to see your friend the prince, yes? I will allow you two to travel there with Estel and stay overnight. When you bring him home you may also rest there until the morning. Is that adequate?"

"Yes Ada," Elladan said. Elrond engrossed himself in his documents, and that was their cue to leave.

The twins had an emergency meeting in their room. "Do you think he knows about that time we accidentally turned the Captain of the Guard's hair blue because we made him a medicine to stop balding and it had unintended side effects?"

"Or that time we had breakfast with the king and queen and I accidentally spilled my wine all over the queen?" This, of course, was Elrohir

"What if he finds out that I wrote fake love poems between random elves and sent them?"

"That was you? I thought you were just reading the whole time!" They grinned at each other.

"He did not punish us too badly, but I would not tell him anything in case he does decide to."

"Ah, but if no one knows what we did, what is the point?"

"You don't want him to know about that time you hid in an empty barrel of wine and fell asleep when we were playing hide and seek. You nearly got to Dale!"

Elrohir shuddered. "Swimming is for fishes, not for me. Yes, you are right, we should not tell anyone." He got a gleam in his eye. "Maybe we can try the hair medicine on Glorfindel. That would be great fun."

"Perhaps some other time. I, for one, do not wish to face the wrath of an angry Balrog Slayer. I think he may be more vain about his hair than Thranduil." Elladan grew thoughtful. "I wonder if we fulfilled the purpose we were sent for the first time around."

"What was that?"

"Thranduil said it was too dark in the forest for Legolas, and we were to be lights. I'd rather say we were bad influences."

"That may have been the point. He was much too high strung, conscientious rule. No child should be like that, confined like a bird to a cage. I do not see that our influence made him too rash, so it turned out well enough in the end."

"Well enough for what, I wonder? What role will all of us play against the encroaching tide of darkness?"

 **I don't really think this is a good ending, but I shall leave it at that. Please leave a comment on your way out :-)**


End file.
